


Nicky, is that a Hickey?

by faefiction



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefiction/pseuds/faefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis confronts Nick about that mark on his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicky, is that a Hickey?

Nicky, is that a Hickey?

Ellis eyed the soft, peachy coloured spot on Nick’s neck, halfway hidden behind his collar. Sitting in the safe room before entering the swamp town, he finally asked him while sitting in the small space with the mattress.

“Nick, what is that?” the hick asked, glaring at the bruise and the blotch of red that was definitely not blood on his suit.

“I doubt this surprises you, Hayseed, but I did get some action before all of this shit happened.” Nick shrugged, making Ellis slightly jealous. The Savannahite raised one of his eyebrows, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever,” he answered, getting up and walking out. The ex conman looked at the hick’s back, confused.

“Cmon guys, time to go,” Rochelle said, sighing. “Sorry, swamp people, but I have to kill you guys!” She opened the door, followed by the rest of the team. Ellis lagged behind, trying to stay away from Nick as much as possible. The other pretended not to notice.

On the way, Ellis got attacked by not one Hunter, but three. Within about fifteen minutes. Each time, Nick helped him up, but the redneck glared at him. After the third Hunter, Ellis cussed like a sailor, in an uncharacteristically foul mood. When Rochelle asked him if he was alright, he shrugged off her hand and ignored her. 

At the next safe house, Nick asked him what was wrong finally. 

“Fuck yew, Nick,” he said, walking away from him. Nick grabbed his arm and the Savannahite gave him a death glare.

“Let go of me.”

“Not until you tell me what's wrong, Overalls.” He squeezed the other's arm lightly.

“No. Leave me alone, asshole,” Ellis said, struggling in the conman’s grip. 

Nick pulled him closer. “Listen, asshat, if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a  _ Zombie Apocalypse.  _ Fighting right now could be a death sentence. If someone walks away from the team because they're a little pissy, they could be eaten alive or torn apart by a Hunter. You don't want that, do you? Of course you don't, so nut up and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you or I'll punch you into next week.”

“Isn't that a little hypocritical, Nick?” Ellis said through clenched teeth, “No. I ain't gonna tell yew shit, yew rude, selfish shithead who don't do anything for the rest of us.”

Nick flinched at that, letting go of the other's arm. “Fine,” he whispered. “Whatever.”

Ellis stayed away from Nick for the next few hours, and Rochelle pulled him aside. “Honey, what's wrong with you? I heard you fighting with Nick and you've been silent for most of the day,” she asked him, slightly worried.

Ellis sighed. “Well, I kinda sorta, uh,  _ like  _ Nick,” he said, an embarrassed blush on his face, “and I'm kinda jealous of the fact that he has a hickey and a lipstick stain on his fancy suit, ya know?”

Rochelle smiled, hugging the hick. “Well tell him instead of acting like an ass!” She chided him, and he sighed again, nodding. 

“Will do, Ro’, but if it don't work out and he's even more of a dick, I'm gon blame yew.”

Ellis took the advice, helping Nick and healing him whenever he needed it. The northerner looked at him, but said nothing. In the Plantation house, the hick got him alone in the disheveled piano room after hitting the Infected inside with a severely bloodied frying pan.

“Nick, I'm real sorry for being a dick to yew.” He rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the other. 

Nick stared back. “Are you? Or are you just bullshitting to make Rochelle get off your case?” he growled. 

“Naw, naw! I really mean it, dude. I'm sorry,” the southerner said, looking away nervously. 

The conman sighed. “It's fine, I guess. Just stop being so quiet. It's more annoying than your shitty stories. Why are you mad at me anyway?”

Ellis shoved his hands in his back pockets under his coveralls. “Yew really wanna know?”

Nick eyed him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Well, I mean, we been kickin zombie ass for the past week, and I'm startin to treat y’all like family, ya know? And I've been thinkin for a whole lotta time, and I think I kinda sorta like yew. Not like, like, but like,  _ like _ like. I mean I ain't gay or nothing but I don't know, cuz yer real mean sometimes but I'm pretty sure yew don't mean it. I kinda had feelings for Keith for a bit but I don't really know if I'm like real gay, cuz I liked Zoey a whole lot, but I don't think we'll ever be together. But yer kind of an ass but yer pretty cool for a city folk, and I admire yew a little. And it is the zombie apocalypse and we don't know how much time we got left on God's green earth so-”

“Oh shut up Hayseed and come here.” Nick pulled Ellis closer, kissing him hard. Ellis made a noise in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Their lips mashed together clumsily, and at one point their teeth bumped, leaving Ellis with a throbbing headache, but he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Nick's thin, chapped lips against his own plump ones. He smiled slightly in the kiss, pulling back and running one of his hands through Nick's slick hair.

“The reason why I was mad was cuz of this,” he said, touching the fading spot and the lipstick stain. Nick chuckled quietly, hugging Ellis.

“Well, it doesn't matter now, since that broad is probably either dead or eating brains,” he told the hick, kissing him again. The kiss was gentle, a soft brush of their lips together, and he trailed his arms to the other's waist, looping his arms around him and stroking his back.

Ellis smiled a bit, spitting in his hand and rubbing off the lipstick spot. Nick yelped, pushing the other away. “My suit is no place for your gross redneck spit, you ass! Think of all the germs- disgusting!”

The southerner grinned, said a half hearted apology and kissed his ear. Nick rested his head on the crook of his shoulder, closing his eyes. Rochelle yanked open the door. 

“Alright, no more of y’all’s shit. Virgil’s boat is on its way, and Coach and I need people to man the two walkways on the back porch, so move!” she shouted at them, turning around to lodge her axe into a zombie’s shoulder, spraying blood on the walls. The two men looked at each other, pulling out their weapons, nodded, and ran out.

Three Tanks, a handful of every type of Special Infected, and a multitude of zombies later, they made it onto the Cajun’s boat, panting and taking out their health kits to start patching up. Nick and Ellis sat away from the other two, wrapping layers of gauze on each other’s wounds. Ellis had a deep gash on his stomach from a Hunter, and Nick had a large bruise forming on his side from a large rock thrown at him by the second Tank.

“Did I ever tell y’all about the time me and my buddy Keith fell into the Mississippi River while kayaking? It was one of the scariest moments of my life, I tell yew what. I got slammed into a shitload of rocks, and I'm pretty sure a giant ass catfish tried to eat me. Keith was looking even worse though. He ran into large rapids and got thrown by one of those swirly hurricane things in the water, ya know? He broke like, almost all of his bones. It was real funny watching him wearin so many casts. He let his cousin pick out the color and she was six years old at the time so of course she picked out the pinkest pink they had at the place, so he looked like a flamingo on wheels cuz he had to be in a wheelchair for like six months. I felt real bad for his momma though. During that whole time, he wasn't able to use the bathroom on his own cuz he broke his pelvis so they had to like drill a hole where his ass would be so he could shit, and that poor lady had to clean out so many gross bed pans with diarrhea cuz Keith was stupid enough to drink a bunch a Pepto Bismol on a dare since my buddy Dave said he looked like the bottle,” Ellis rambled aimlessly, and, for once, they actually let him complete his story. They were all exhausted, so it was nice to hear one of his interesting tales while they relaxed, finally safe from the multitude of Infected ready to kill them at every turn. They all chuckled, and Ellis laughed with them, slowly reaching for Nick's hand. Nick slid his palm closer to the other, letting him lace their fingers together. 

The hick smiled, and everyone sat on the hull of the boat, watching the sky go from a peachy orange to dark red and purple, finally settling on a dark blue. Most lights in the country were out, so the stars shone brightly. The view took the twenty three year old’s breath away, and the four team members dosed off to the soft lapping of the water and to crickets singing their song on the riverbeds.

 

Ellis woke up, yawning wide, finally rested for once. With no risk of zombies, it was surprisingly easy to have a good night’s sleep. Looking around, he noticed he was the first one awake. Nick was sleeping next to him on his side, breathing slowly. The hick smiled softly, getting up and stretching.

A hand on his ankle made him jump and yelp. He turned around quickly, his Magnum in his hand. Nick chuckled, raising his arms up.

“Sorry, Ellis. Didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering where you’re going,” Nick said. 

Ellis glared at the other. “Yer an ass, Nick.”

Nick got up, smirking at the hick. “Where ARE you going, Ellis?”

Ellis shrugged, “I wanna see if there’s any actual beds in here for us to actually sleep on,” he told the conman. Nick nodded.

“Alright, well I’m going with you,” Nick said, grabbing Ellis’s hand. They explored the small boat, finding two beds. Much to Nick’s dismay, there was no bathroom. “Do you really expect me to shit off the dock?” the northerner asked him, grimacing.

“Well I guess yew’ll haveta wait til we get back onto shore, aren’t ya?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Ellis laughed, grabbing Nick by his collar and pulling him closer, kissing him hard. Nick reciprocated happily, wrapping his arms around the southerner and licking his bottom lip, asking to initiate a tongue war. Their tongues swirled around each other’s, enjoying the taste of toothpaste- thank god they found some in the gas station when they first got to the swamp- and the feel of their lips rubbing together. 

Nick pulled off Ellis’s hat, running his fingers into the soft, slightly curly hair underneath. The younger pushed him up against the cabin wall, grinning and kissing his neck.

“Imma put a better hickey on ya, Nick. Mark yew as mine now,” Ellis whispered in Nick’s ear, licking his earlobe. The conman shivered, closing his eyes. Ellis sucked on his neck, biting hard and then licking the bites to make them less painful. Once he was satisfied that he left a good mark, he pulled back to admire his handiwork.

“Perfect. Yer really mine now, Suit,” he chuckled.

Nick pulled him in for another kiss, switching their roles, pinning the redneck against the wall. “It's my turn, hick,” he said softly, nipping his neck. Ellis moaned quietly, running his fingers in the conman’s hair. Nick sucked on his jugular, earning quiet noises from the Savannahite, and leaving a large, purple bruise matching his own.

“Perfect,” he said, throwing Ellis onto one of the beds. Ellis looked up at him, faintly surprised. The northerner got on top of him, licking from his collarbone to his jawline in long, languid strokes. The hick chewed on his lip, gripping the other man’s barely-even-white suit.

Nick’s hands found their way under Ellis’s shirt, tracing his well-muscled abs and stroking the light trail of hair to his groin. The southerner groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes and enjoying the light massage Nick’s calloused hands were giving his torso.

The older man tugged on his Bullshifter’s shirt, and Ellis obliged, letting him take it off happily. The brunette pulled him down for a kiss, sliding off the suit jacket on his partner’s shoulders, unbuttoning the dress shirt under it.

Nick grinded up against Ellis, slipping his tongue in his mouth again. The hick groaned against his lips, fumbling with his coveralls and untying the knot. They broke the kiss, tugging off each other’s clothes quickly, desperately. Ellis looked up at Nick’s face, trailing his green eyes down his body. His breath caught in his throat, his face flushing at the older man’s erection, throbbing and swollen.

The conman was built nicely, chiseled from years of working out. His chest was lightly dusted with hair, with a darker happy trail leading down to his ( Ellis guessed) seven inch member. The redneck looked back up to Nick, whose grey eyes were doing the exact same thing. The northerner bit his thin lip, leaning down and kissing Ellis again.

The Georgian reached down, stroking Nick’s tip, slick with pre-cum. He used his thumb to slowly rub the slit at the top, earning a sharp buck of his hips from the older man. Nick reciprocated Ellis’s movements onto his own manhood. The conman’s breath was heavy in the other’s ear as he whispered, “Got any lube, Overalls?”

The mechanic looked up at the other, confused. “Like, for a car?” 

Nick chuckled. “Figured.” He reached into the pocket of his discarded white pants, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. Ellis flushed darker at the sight.

“I don’t really know how this works, Nick, so I guess just do whatever as long as yew make both of us feel good, okay?” he said, placing one of his hands on the back of the conman’s neck, stroking his hair.

Nick nodded, popping the cap and lubing up three fingers. He kissed the hick’s neck, making him spread his legs a bit as he prodded one finger inside him. Ellis groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. Watching his face closely for any sign of discomfort, Nick pushed his finger in deeper, making a “Come here” motion with it, rubbing the other’s prostate gently.

Ellis gripped onto the small twin bed, gritting his teeth and moaning quietly. Nick licked his neck, adding his second digit. He twisted and moved his fingers in the mechanic until he was thoroughly satisfied that it wouldn’t hurt nearly as much as it would if he fucked him then and there, which he really really wished he could do. Very much unlike himself, he had actually grown attached to the redneck and didn’t want to hurt him if it wasn’t necessary. Of course he still acted angsty and pretended he was going to hurt the younger man, but deep in his heart he knew he was deeply attracted to him.

Pulling out his fingers, he grabbed the bottle of lube again, coating his shaft with the slippery substance. He positioned himself, leaning over the hick, whose legs were locked around his waist by the ankles. He kissed the other gently as he slowly, steadily pushed inside him.

Ellis gasped, gripping the conman’s hair tightly. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he breathed loudly. Nick continued to move until their bodies were pressed together. He stroked the Georgian’s chest, stomach, and his shoulders, shushing him gently while the other let out pained noises.

“Relax, El,” he whispered in his ear. Ellis shuddered, taking in deep, slow breaths and releasing the tension. Slowly, he relaxed against the bed and Nick could feel his muscles de-stress as he was inside of him. 

“Can I continue now, kid?” he asked, kissing and licking his neck to help alleviate the pain.

Ellis nodded, releasing his death grip on the older man’s hair. Nick rocked his hips at a slow pace, moving his entire length in and out of the hick. Ellis moaned, panting heavily and arching his back. As he got more used to the feeling, he started bucking against Nick, making him go deeper.

The conman bit his lip, letting out a loud groan as he gripped the bedsheets. Moving one of his hands down, he stroked the southerner’s shaft, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

With the added stimulation, Ellis moaned loudly, reaching out for Nick’s other hand and lacing their fingers together. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck…” he rambled, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed.

Nick pounded deeper into the mechanic, speeding up his hand. He whispered in Ellis’s ear, “Say my name, Hayseed.”

“N-Nick… Nick… Fuck, Nick…” the younger shouted, almost reaching his peak. His tan face was even redder, sweat making his chest look shiny. He grunted, digging his nails into Nick’s back as he came hard. He let out one last, “Nick,” as his own cum spurted onto his chest. He panted heavily, riding his orgasm.

With that, Nick moaned, placing his hands on the other’s hips and fucking him even harder. Ellis gripped one of the bed pegs as the older man came inside him, pulling out slowly and closing his eyes.

Nick fell to the side of the younger man, who promptly nuzzled into his chest. He stroked Ellis’s hair, pulling up the bedsheets around them so they could sleep without worrying about Rochelle or Coach having to see them exposed.

When they both woke up, it was around four hours later. The sun was up in the sky, casting no shadows. It was noon. Ellis yawned, stretching, one of his feet poking out of the end of the covers. Nick’s arm was asleep from Ellis sleeping on it, and as he stood up he cursed because of the pins and needles feeling.

He flopped his arm, trying to get rid of the painful sensation, and Ellis groaned. “Ow, fuck Nick. My ass is sorer than that time I got pummeled by a Charger for five minutes. What didya do to me, Suit?”

Nick chuckled, pointing at his arm. “What  _ I  _ did to  _ you? _ Look at my arm, you hick! Look what you’ve done!” Ellis smiled, putting his clothes back on.

“Irregardless, I had fun, Nick,” the redneck said.

“Irregardless isn’t a word, you backwoods abortion. It’s regardless. Jesus, you’re as dumb as the zombies,” Nick told the other, rolling his eyes.

Ellis snickered, whispering, “Whirlybird,” in the conman’s ear.

Nick jumped up, yelling profanity at Ellis, who was running out of the cabin and tying his coveralls back, laughing loudly as he was chased by the older man. Rochelle, standing at one end of the boat and looking out at the river, turned and looked at them, confused. She opened her mouth, forming an “Oh” when she realised Ellis had just tied back his coveralls and Nick’s dress shirt was buttoned wrong. She rolled her eyes, turning back to look at the view again.

“Children,” she said, “I’m surrounded by children.”


End file.
